world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Gensai Variants
Although the quartet of Earth, Air, Water and Fire are the most common variety of genasi seen, there are more elemental planetouched than those roaming the multiverse. Some worlds recognize alternative elemental planes, such as Wood, Metal or Storm, and though these may be tapping specific regions of the Elemental Planes or even the Elemental Chaos, it is still potent enough to spawn its own varieties of genasi. Other forms of genasi are born when elemental energy mingles with other forms of arcane energy. The corruptive energy of the Abyss leads to the birth of Abyssal Genasi, whilst an over-abundance of necrotic energy can taint elemental energy and lead to the birth of Dread Genasi, as is the case in the Demiplane of Dread. All of these races are sub-races for the Genasi core-race, which can be found in the Elemental Evil Player’s Guide or in Princes of the Apocalypse. Core Genasi Stats: Ability Score Modifier: +2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Vision: Normal (some subraces have Darkvision instead) Dread Genasi Grave Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Wisdom Child of the Grave: You have Resistance to both Cold Damage and Necrotic Damage. Clutch of the Grave: You know the Chill Touch cantrip, which uses Wisdom as your spellcasting ability score. Breathless: A Grave Genasi does not need to breathe, making them immune to the effects of drowning, suffocation, strangulation, and inhaled poison. Return to the Grave: A Grave Genasi has a Burrow speed of 20 feet, though until it reaches 5th level it can only Burrow through loose soil. Additionally, upon reaching 5th level, a Grave Genasi may cast Meld With Stone once per long rest; this version of Meld With Stone works on soil and earth as well as stone. Pyre Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Strength Born Amidst Charred Bones: A Pyre Genasi has Resistance to both Fire Damage and Necrotic Damage. Burn With Me: A Pyre Genasi's Unarmed Attacks do Fire damage equal to their Constitution bonus. Firestarter: A Pyre Genasi knows the Produce Flame and Control Flame cantrips, which use Strength as their spellcasting ability score. Mist Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Charisma Miasmic Spawn: A Mist Genasi has Resistance to both Poison Damage and Necrotic Damage. Baleful Breath: You know the Poison Spray cantrip, which uses Charisma as your spellcasting ability score. Call the Mists: A Mist Genasi can cast Fog Cloud as a 2nd level spell once per short rest. Upon reaching fifth level, they may cast Gaseous Form once per long rest. Cloak of Mist: You may attempt to hide even when only lightly obscured, so long as that cover originates from mist, smoke, steam or other visible vapors. Blood Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Intelligence Gore-Slicked Birth: A Blood Genasi has Resistance to both Acid Damage and Necrotic Damage. Bloodscent: A Blood Genasi has Advantage on Intelligence (Investigation) and Wisdom (Perception and Survival) checks made in relation to blood. Noticing blood-stains or blood-smeared items, tracking a wounded creature, identifying a smear as blood, or avoiding ambush by a blood-covered assailant are all examples of using this trait. Pool of Blood: At 5th level, a Blood Genasi may cast a variant of the Gaseous Form spell upon itself once per long rest. In this state, a Blood Genasi cannot fly, but crawls along the ground at double its movement speed. Otherwise, it functions as per Gaseous Form. Thief of Life: A Blood Genasi's Unarmed Attacks inflict Necrotic damage equal to their Constitution bonus. Alternate Elements Storm Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Charisma Storm-Skein: A Storm Genasi has Resistance to Lightning and Thunder damage. Storm-Weaver: You know the Shocking Grasp and Thunderclap cantrips. Constitution is your casting ability score for these cantrips. Metal Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Strength Skin Made of Iron: When unarmored, you treat your default AC as 11 + Constitution modifier. Steel In Your Bones: You have Resistance to Force Damage. Tools of Life and Death: You know the Sword Burst and Mending cantrips, treating Constitution as your spellcasting ability score for both. Wood Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Dexterity Vegetative Vitality: You have Resistance to Poison. When you are subject to an effect that restores your hit points, you may add your Constitution modifier to the roll. Bend the Boughs: You know the Thorn Whip cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast Entangle once per long rest with this trait. Dexterity is your spellcasting ability score for these traits. Ice Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Intelligence Frigid Flesh: An Ice Genasi has Resistance to Cold Damage. Additionally, an Ice Genasi can cast Freezing Touch as a Cantrip with this trait; treat this as Shocking Grasp, but inflicting Cold damage rather than Lightning. Intelligence is the casting ability score used for Freezing Touch. Heart of Ice: An Ice Genasi has Advantage on any Wisdom saves made to resist Charm effects. Ice Tomb: As an action you can freeze yourself in a protective armor that completely encases you. For 1 Minute or until the armor breaks, you gain temporary health equal to double your total class levels. This armor breaks if you lose all your temporary hit points, or if you replace your current temporary hit points with another source of temporary hit points. Wasteland Elements Sun Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Charisma Undimmed Gaze: A Sun Genasi does not suffer penalties to attack rolls or Wisdom (Perception) checks induced by an overabundance of bright light. It also has Advantage on Constitution checks made to resist the Blind effect. Rays of Life and Death: A Sun Genasi can cast the Light and Searing Ray cantrips with this trait - treat Searing Ray as a Fire Bolt spell that inflicts Radiant damage instead of Fire damage. At 3rd level, a Sun Genasi can cast Cure Wounds as a 1st level spell once per long rest with this trait. At 5th level, it can cast Blazing Rays (treat as Scorching Ray as a 2nd level spell but inflicts Radiant damage instead of Fire Damage) once per long rest. Charisma is used as the casting ability score for all spells cast with this trait. Unburning Skin: A Sun Genasi has Resistance to Radiant Damage. Additionally, it is treated as being Acclimatized to Extreme Heat. Dust Genasi: Ability Score Increase: +1 Wisdom Child of Dust: A dust genasi has Resistance to Necrotic damage.Entropic Touch: A dust genasi can choose to inflict Necrotic damage equal to its Wisdom modifier when making an unarmed strike. Additionally, once per short rest, as part of an attack with a weapon, a dust genasi can envelop its weapon in entropic energy. If the attack hits, it inflicts bonus Necrotic damage equal to the dust genasi’s level. Writhing Dust: Once per long rest, a dust genasi may assume a Dust Form as a bonus action. Treat this as a Gaseous Form spell that lasts for 1 minute and which slithers across the ground at the genasi's normal speed, ignoring difficult terrain, instead of flying.